Biographies
by small-myth
Summary: These are the bios of my characters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These are the biographies for my characters in my stories, they will be listed in the following order, and which story they will appear in...

Power Rangers/DemiKids - Akira

Power Rangers/DemiKids - Ryuu

Power Rangers/Robotrek - Valkyrie

Power Rangers/Street Fighter - Janan

Zen: Intergalactic Ninja - Amethyst

Power Rangers/Kirby - Adeleine

Steal Princess/Power Rangers - Anise


	2. Akira's bio

_**A/N:**_ For my stories involving DemiKids, Akira will always be a female

 _ **Akira's Bio**_

Full name: Akira Miki Nori

Nicknames: Ki, Dark Prince, Nut( given to her by Ryuu)

Age: 14

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Purple

Gender: Female

Race: Devil Child( half-human half-demon)

Partner: Gale the Rox

Alignment: Chaos-Dark

Allergies: None

Personality: With a natural mysterious air surrounding her, Akira is an energetic individual, who is protective of her family/friends, and will fight to defend them. Before Tommy's arrival she only goes on casual dates, strangely enough gets along well with Squat, Baboo, and Finster when not on the battlefield.

Family: Ryuu( younger brother), Tatsuo( uncle-father), Yukiko( aunt-mother)

Occupation: High school freshman

Likes: Swimming, shopping, rollerblading, and horseback riding

Dislikes: Constant assumptions/accusations, injustice, and her bios

Loves: Family/friends, Gale, Tommy, and the color pink

Hates: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, and Kat

Backstory: Since birth the Nori twins have always been close, Akira was born 327 seconds before Ryuu, and much to her disgust is herded with constant assumptions/accusations. At the age of 4 Ryuu gets put into a coma, separating the twins for 6 years, after her adventure in Dem the twins are reunited, and placed in the custody of their aunt and uncle. Not long after moving to Angel Grove, does Akira get selected as the pink ranger, and is aided by her twin brother.


	3. Ryuu's bio

_**A/N:**_ Here is the bio for my OC

 _ **Ryuu's Bio**_

Full name: Ryuu Prometheus Nori

Nicknames: Little Dragon, Seer, Doofus( given by his sister)

Age: 14

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Purple

Gender: Male

Race: Devil Child( half-demon half-human)

Partner: None

Alignment: Chaos-Dark

Allergies: None

Age: 14

Occupation: High School Freshman

Personality: A calm and level headed individual, Ryuu is protective of his older sister, and will aid her when the need arises. He has a natural air of coolness, which fits his personality, and making him the admiration of his female classmates. Before Tommy's arrival he spies on his sister and her dates, and like his sister gets along well with Squatt, Baboo, and Finster. Ryuu is also able to call on the power of the pterodactyl... which his sister teases him on occasion.

Family: Akira( older sister), Tatsuo( uncle-father), Yukiko( aunt-mother)

Likes: Swimming, surfing, fishing, and chill-laxing

Dislikes: Homework, his bios, injustice, and anything that greatly hurts his sister

Loves: Fortune-telling, family/friends, Tommy(brotherly), and heavy-metal music

Hates: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, and Kat( seriously)

Backstory: Since birth the Nori twins have always been close, born 327 seconds after Akira, Ryuu is the younger sibling, and true to his middle name is an accurate fortune teller. Due to his foresight, he saves Akira from death, exchanging her fate with another path, and is placed in a coma for 6 years. After his sister's adventure, the twins are reunited, before being placed in the custody of their aunt and uncle, and at times takes the place of the pink ranger in his sister's absence.


	4. Valkyrie's bio

_**A/N:**_ Here's the biography for my gender-bend character...

 _ **Valkyrie's Bio**_

Full name: Valkyrie Xochiyotl Akihabara

Nicknames: Val, Kid, Pinky

Age: 14

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Red

Gender: Female

Allergies: None

Personality: A very brave and intelligent girl, ironically Valkyrie isn't much of a talker, which people believe she is shy, and surprises them as she's something of a chatterbox. Valkyrie upon meeting Billy, sees him as an academic rival, and a good friend. Prior to moving to Angel Grove, she's discovers her father's secret, and waits the day that he will reveal it to her.

Family: Dr. Ramirus Akihabara( father), Nagisa( legal guardian/mother-figure), Napoleon( assistant)

Likes: Sweets, inventing, tinkering, and sleeping in

Dislikes: Injustice, corruption, and getting scolded

Loves: Her family, Tommy, helping others, and adventuring

Hates: Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Lord Zedd, and Kat

Backstory: Prior to moving to Angel Grove and becoming a Power Ranger, Valkyrie lived in the town of Rococo, where her own adventure took place, and little does she realize that she will get swept up into another one.


	5. Janan's bio

_**A/N:**_ Here is the biography of my Power Rangers/Street Fighter OC

 _ **Janan's Bio**_

Full name: Janan Aceline la Cerda

Nicknames: The princess of bullfighting, noble's heart, Beautiful

Age: 14

Eyes: Jade green

Hair: Blonde

Gender: Female

Allergies: None

Personality: A highly skilled fighter in both tactics and weaponry. Janan takes pleasure of anything ugly becomes completely destroyed, she only shows a small range of emotions, and has a great disdain for anything lacking elegance. With a hatred and disgust for what she considers ugly, it's no surprise that Janan despises Rita Repulsa the most. Raised by her older brother Vega, their thoughts often mirror each other, as doing their fighting style, and only have minor disagreements( Tommy's physical appearance)

Family: Vega Fabio la Cerda( older brother), mother( deceased), father( deceased), stepfather( deceased)

Likes: Sweets, beauty, roses

Dislikes: Ugly things, ugly people, Bulk, Skull, Mr. Caplan, Goldar, Zordon's orders

Loves: Vega, Tommy, herself

Hates: Blood splatter splashback, Rita Repulsa, Scorpina, Lord Zedd

Backstory: Born into a privileged noble family in Spain, Janan grows up a wealthy child, until her father dies, and their family status dwindles. Due to their mother's mismanagement, Janan and Vega's mother remarries for financial security, only to be murdered by her husband, and witnessed by her two children. Fleeing to japan the two master ninjutsu, years later they return to Spain, not long afterwords their stepfather is murdered by an unknown assailant, and than a local priest. Deciding to split up, Janan moves to Angel Grove, where she becomes the pink ranger, upon learning about his sister's life Vega is completely supportive, and occasionally stops by to spar with his sister. Like her brother Janan also suffers, with post-traumatic stress disorder, and is the cause of why she hates anything that resembles ugliness.


	6. Amethyst's bio

_**A/N:**_ Here's the biography of my gender bend character

 _ **A/N:**_ I'm changing the age and a few other things

 _ **Amethyst's Bio**_

Full name: Amethyst Astraea Herzen

Nicknames/title(s): Squirt, Kid, Sunshine, Starchilde

Age: 14

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Teal

Gender: Female

Personality: Sweet and mild-mannered, she may seem like a regular girl, but Amethyst is really the Starchilde, and uses the Geo-crystal to harness earth's eco-power. Alongside Zen and the other Recycled Heroes. she helps battle against Lord Contaminous and his minions, to defend the earth, and harbors a rather dark past. It's soon revealed that she's the direct descendant of Queen Azuta. Subtly becoming more of a little smart-mouth but still respectable towards others.

Family: Anton Herzen( grandfather), Sophia Herzen( grandmother), Fredrich Herzen-Beluga( uncle), Samuel "Sammy" Thunder( cousin), Zen( First Mentor/ surrogate brother), Pulp/Can-It/Lawnranger/Bottle Bandit/Lights Out( surrogate siblings), Daphne Capshaw( surrogate older sister), Queen Azuta( ancestor)

Likes: Rollerblading, shopping, martial arts, sweets, and sleeping in

Dislikes: Homework, injustice, assumptions, and accusations

Loves: Her family, horseback riding, lazy days, teasing Daphne, and swimming

Hates: Being called 'Amy', bullies, racism, Lord Contaminous and his cronies, General Karl Lorenz, blueberries, and coconut

Backstory: Prior to meeting Zen and the Gordons, Amethyst was living a normal life, however prior to that itself, she harbored a incredibly painful life, and reveled when it was finally over. Upon learning that she is the Starchilde, Amethyst vows to help Zen defend the earth, and reveals a side of her that is rarely seen.


	7. Adeleine's bio

A/N: Lately I've been having 'Kirby on the brain', so I decided to make a sort of crossover between Kirby and the Power Rangers, and I hope everyone enjoys my newest upcoming story.

 _ **Adeleine's Bio**_

Full Name: Adeleine Iris Orion

Nickname(s): Ado, Pinky, Beautiful

Age: 14

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Jade green

Gender: Female

Personality: Artistic and very creative, Adeleine is a cheerful soul whose willing to help others, and is happy most of the time. Seemingly childlike does she surprisingly get along well with Squatt, Baboo, and Finster when off the battlefield. Despite the quirk Adeleine is in fact very observant, able to detect lies, and see through the schemes of others.

Family: None

Likes: Sweets, traveling, flowers, swimming, and fantasy novels

Dislikes: Dentists, homework( minus art), perverts, rude people

Loves: Tommy, Alpha-5, Ernie, painting, sculpting, jewelry making, pottery making

Hates: Injustice, accusations/assumptions, Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, Kat, being mistaken for a boy, and artistic block

Backstory: Prior to moving to Angel Grove and becoming a Power Ranger, Adeleine was a regular skilled artist, who loved to spread art, and teach the joy of doing art to others. Upon becoming a ranger, does Adeleine surprises her teammates, time and time again, and is unaware of her own origins.


	8. Anise's bio

Here is the bio for my somewhat OC...

 _ **Anise's Bio**_

Full name: Anise Kukri Elbon

Nicknames: Sugarplum, Pinky, Beautiful

Age: 14

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Brown/Gold

Gender: Female

Family: Nora Elbon( mother), Arian Elbon( father), Jack( cousin), Peter( cousin), ***** Aunt Uncle *****

 _ ***Names for the aunt and uncle will be unknown for now***_

Personality: Crude, crass, charismatic, warm, and often blunt. Anise is a highly skilled fighter, in both tactics and weaponry, though she keeps it hidden, and fights for what she believes in. Highly independent, brave, greatly tenacious, and intelligent... she is very observant. Though at times can be somewhat reluctant and lazy much to the chagrin of her friends.

Notable features: metal headband and an eye patch on her left eye

Likes: Fantasy novels, gardening, working on cars, travelling, and horseback riding

Dislikes: Homework, dentists, getting sick, and rude/entitled people

Loves: Sweets, swimming, Tommy, her parents, gems

Hates: Injustice, accusations, assumptions, Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, Kat, and her friends antics

Backstory: Prior to the move itself, did Anise and her parents lived overseas, until deciding to move to Angel Grove, and becomes the Pink Ranger. Finding out about their daughter's 'volunteer work', Nora and Arian help by providing excuses for the other rangers at times, and do their best to support Anise.


End file.
